


Don't Bring Your Cold Gun to a Playground Fight

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Kid!Fic, Len is a huge dork, Len is actually a good dad, Len loses his cool, M/M, Papa Bear Len, bullying apologists, but he gets it back, domestic!Coldflash, married!Coldflash, playground bullying, so is barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael is bullied at school, coming home with cuts and bruises and tears, and the school doesn't want to address it, Len is so not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bring Your Cold Gun to a Playground Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanwork, it is purely for entertainment purposes only.

“Len, put the cold gun down.”

“I’m not actually gonna use it, Scarlet. I just want to make sure they pay attention.”

“No. Put it back in its case, put it back where it belongs. They’ll pay attention just fine without it.”

Len glared at him and Barry glared right back. After a few moments, Len scoffed but he put the cold gun back in its case and put it up where they usually kept it, behind lock and key, ever since they brought a child into the house.

“Thank you. And take off that parka, too. It’s 90 degrees outside.”

Len pursed his lips but took the parka off and hung it up in the hall closet. “There’s no point without the cold gun, anyway.” he reasoned. He wasn’t doing this because his husband told him to. Barry wasn’t the boss of him!

Barry rolled his eyes, though in all honesty he was just as upset as Len was.

“Whatever.” he went back to lightly patting away the blood on their young son’s forehead. He was kneeling down in front of Michael while the child sat on the couch, first aid kit nearby on the coffee table.

“You and Michael stay here, I’m gonna go pay the school a visit.” Len said, lowering his voice and trying to calm down. He didn’t think the situation itself called for calm. He wanted to go in in full gear and make a dramatic entrance and maybe ice a few of their computers and phones while he explained why it was truly a horrible, awful idea to let Captain Cold’s little boy be bullied and then hang up on his husband when he calls to complain.

However, Michael had started to calm down before but was now looking a little wary and teary again and Len knew that that was his fault. He was being overdramatic and loud and he knew that the vibes he was sending were more than a little violent, even though he hadn’t actually done anything violent yet. He wouldn’t, not in front of Michael.

But, he knew first-hand that kids were practically miniature empaths and just knew. And it killed Len to know that he was scaring his own son. It wasn’t the same as when Len had been afraid of his own father, but was it really that different? Did it matter? The point was he was scaring Michael and that wasn’t acceptable. Michael should never be afraid of him or his reaction to anything. What if something like this happened again and at 7-years-old he was already afraid to tell his parents next time because Daddy might have a bad reaction?

Len was usually calm and composed, even when he was mad…especially then. But…well, there were a few people in his life that he would go apeshit for. His husband, his son, his sister, in no particular order.

He took his hand off the doorknob and went over to where Barry was kneeling by Michael and tending to the scrapes and cuts and bruises, sat down on the couch next to the boy and hugged him.

“C’mere. I’m sorry.” he said into the little boy’s hair and closed his eyes in relief when Michael put his little arms around Len’s neck to hug him back, resting his precious head on Len’s chest. “I didn’t mean to lose my cool, okay? You don’t have to be afraid.”

“Oh, Len…” Barry said, softly, knowing exactly what his husband was thinking about. He reached out to lightly touch Len’s knee. He didn’t mention the pun, let Len have it. Besides, it made Michael smile.

“But, it’s not okay for other people to treat you that way, okay? Not even other kids. And your teacher was wrong to tell you otherwise.”

He knew that what the teacher said was more like boys will be boys, not necessarily that it was okay but that it was expected and harmless. But, Len didn’t think it was harmless and he didn’t like the implication of saying something like that to a young child. To anyone. People didn’t need to be training Michael to think it’s okay for other people to violently put their hands on him. An accident was one thing, but purposely shoving him off the top of the jungle gym? And what did getting away with it say to the kids who did it? Bad message all around, if you asked Len.

And as much as he knew it bothered him, he knew it bothered Barry just as much. His husband just had more moral restraint than Len (but hey, he was so much better than he used to be! He still deserved brownie points). Len knew it was for different reasons, though. Barry had been bullied in school growing up and Len knew it brought back memories and feelings and it bothered his husband to know their son was going through that.

“I know, Daddy…” Michael should know! His fathers had been saying so over and over for the past 20 minutes.

“Good.” Len kissed the top of his head and pulled back to look at him. “Let Daddy finish taking care of your owies and I’ll see you in a little while okay?”

Michael called both of them different names sometimes, all versions of “father,” but often settled on “Daddy” for both of them. It might confuse others who didn’t know them well, but he and Barry (and everyone in their immediate circle) automatically managed to know which Daddy Michael was talking about at any given time. Len was going to be sad in a couple years when Michael would probably grow out of calling either of them by that particular name.

Michael pouted, “Okay. But, it burns…”

Len chuckled. “I know. It’s important, though. It keeps you from getting infections in your owies and that hurts worse. Trust me.” he said, lightly touching Michael’s nose to punctuate.

Barry smiled as he watched them. They were so adorable! Sometimes he wished he could have a camera on Len and Michael 24/7.

Michael gave a somewhat dramatic sigh. “Okay…” he said, reluctantly.

“I see you’re taking after Daddy a bit. Picking up a flair for the dramatic.”

Michael giggled a little, always pleased to be compared to either of his daddies.

“That’s my boy.” Len grinned, proudly, kissing the top of Michael’s head one more time before getting up and heading over to the door again to put his shoes on.

“Len…are you sure you should go by yourself? I don’t want you to get carried away…” if the conversation on the phone was any indication, it was possible the school might refuse to realize it was a stupid idea to trifle with Leonard Allen and even without his cold gun or intent to harm Len was a force to be reckoned with when he wanted to be.

“I’m sure, Red. I’m just gonna go talk to them.”

“Just talk?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

“Promise.” Len smiled.

Barry raised his eyebrows.

“Alright…I might mention that my husband works at the CCPD and is basically considered like a son or little brother to the majority of the cops and the police captain.”

“You…might mention that, huh?” Barry asked, giving Len a Look.

“Only maybe. And it’s possible I could mention that my husband’s sister works for the media.”

“Len…”

“Only maybe, Scarlet, really. Anyway, I’ll be back before you know it. Promise.” Len said, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and heading out before Barry could say anything else.

As if Barry didn’t know Len was taking the motorcycle instead of the car for a dramatic entrance because Barry refused to let him go in his gear.

He sent a text message to Len, reminding him that the perpetrators here were also a couple of 7-year-old kids and to not send the school into lock down over this. He knew Len got the text and looked at it, because he heard the car instead of the motorcycle. 

Barry barely stopped himself from frowning in front of Michael over that. He hadn’t seen Len take the car keys…just the motorcycle keys…For the love of God, did Len hotwire their own car just so he didn’t have to come inside and exchange the keys??

He rolled his eyes and looked up at their young son, “Oh, Michael. What are we gonna do with Daddy, huh?”

Michael giggled and Barry smiled. How could he not smile at that adorable face? He went back to cleaning what remained of Michael’s cuts and scrapes.


End file.
